


3x03 One Shot

by aliciateigan24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 5





	3x03 One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Life Being Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716237) by [WritersBlock039](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039). 



Team Arrow and William were all sat inside the ice cream parlour all chowing down the dessert.

‘Well its good to know that Maggie’s father didn’t ruin their day.’ Quentin remarked.

‘Probably would have gone better if he didn’t show up.’

‘Rene!” Thea scolded.

‘Maggie has Alex so she’s good to go for the future.’ Dinah said.

‘Agreed,’ Felicity nodded her head along with the rest of the group when Dig noticed something behind them.

‘Oliver.’ All of them turn towards the doors to see Maggie and Alex walk in both dressed in FBI gear, as well as Superman walking in behind them. Alex gave the Team Arrow group a look as in to say keep calm and quiet as the three of them approached a father daughter duo who were sat at the back of the shop.

M-“Clive Wilson, we need you to come with us.”

C- “ I’m sorry but why? Me and my daughter are having a nice day.”

A- “We both know that she’s not your daughter, so I suggest you don’t make a scene and come with us.”

C-“ What are you gonna do?”

S-“ Sir, we want to handle this discreetly it’s in your best interests if you just come with us.”

Clive stands up and punches Superman, Clark, Alex and Maggie smirk.

S-“Why did you think that was going to work?”

C-“ I can beat you.”

K-“Sadly that’s not going to happen.”

They all turn around to see Kara stood by the back door grinning at Clark before walking forward.

K-“You see I’ve already reunited one family today and when I get back to my city to find out from Agent Danvers that another family had been ripped apart I just knew I need to sort this out, so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Clive didn’t move he looked between the four of them weighing up his options. He then took out a gun and pointed it at Kara, she didn’t even flinch.

K-“You know that’s not going to work on me right.”

Clive was about to push the trigger when Kara spun around and hugged the little girl close to her before wrapping her cape around her as Clark used his heat vision to melt the gun giving Maggie and Alex enough time to cuff him. Once he was cuffed officers took him out of the van and Kara was checking over the little girl who was sobbing.

K-“You’re okay Lilly, you have no internal injuries.”

L-“How do you now my name?”

K-“It’s my job to keep people safe and how can I do that if I don’t know people’s names.

L-“Thank You Supergirl.” Lilly hugged Kara while smiling, are was smiling back at her.

K-“Your very welcome and if you even need help just call my name and I will hear you.”

Lily nodded and hugged Kara but looked up when her name was called from the door of the ice cream shop.

‘Lily!”

Lily ran to her parent who hugged her before they were escorted away by an officer, Kara walked to Clark, Maggie and Alex.

C-“Well ladies, another day is saved in National City.”

A-“Yeah well when we have you two and a group of vigilantes everybody is safe.”

K-“I couldn’t agree more now if you will excuse us we have somewhere we need to be.”

Alex and Maggie gave the super cousins a knowing look before they shot off into the sky, Maggie and Alex then turned to look at Team Arrow who all had shocked faces.

F-“Do we even want to know?”

M-“No, not really.”

A-“10 seconds.”

Team arrow looked confused as Maggie and Alex turned to look at the front door. Sure enough in ten seconds Clark approached the ice cream shop and held the door open for Lois and Kara who were all dressed in their normal clothes. The three of them smiling and giggling when Kara’s eyes locked onto Oliver’s she smiled and ran into his arms.

“Welcome home angel, and well done.”

‘It’s good to be home” Kara replied as she tucked her head under his chin.


End file.
